


[Podfic of] Concessions / written by astolat

by EosRose



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/330068">Concessions</a> by astolat<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:30:27</p><p>Adam jabbed Kris in the side with an elbow to interrupt him and said, "Okay, so I am giving you fair warning here, the next time you say one word about how I deserved it, or how sorry you are, or for that matter just spend your interview time going off on how awesome I am, I am going to be so totally overcome with love for you that I am going to have to kiss you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Concessions / written by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Concessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330068) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fvyk2r1hnqtvxtpsrhqrmuhnfqvkh5xv.mp3) | 28.2 MB | 00:30:27  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mjmoe149xrgibf1wynqegzvo7ux4zlom.m4b) | 18.2 MB | 00:30:27  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/concessions).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

> **Cover Design Credits**
> 
>   * The textures were provided by [dearest](http://dearest.livejournal.com).
>   * The photo base was provided by [Google Images](http://www.google.com/imghp).
> 



End file.
